The First One
by Lilla Black
Summary: James and Lily a Love Story- In this world there are evil men at war with good and good men fighting to stop evil. There are Six billion souls out there and sometimes all you need is one. They were always destined to die, but they fought to Love.
1. All Summers Come To An End

"_Lily come on," He laughed running ahead of her, his hand stretched out behind him hazel eyes sparkling wickedly._

_She reached for his hand, and his strong fingers wrapped themselves protectively around hers, as he pulled her through the trees laughing. The sun was setting low behind the hills and the grounds of the castle were bathed in a golden/red glow. James stepped trough the trees watching her all the while, his hazel eyes drawn to her sparkling green irises. _

_James stopped, as they stood surrounded by thousands of old oak and sycamore tress bathed in the glowing golden light, he thought she looked excruciatingly beautiful, but then again that wasn't uncommon for Lily Evans. Her vivid hair, was loose and cascaded in brilliant waves down her shoulders to the middle of her back, her green eyes danced amongst the trees. _

_James gently pulled her towards him; she smiled shyly, stepping over the crawling tree roots. He combed the loose strands of titan red hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her check. He leaned towards her, all the while his eyes studying her face intently, but he didn't find what he was fearfully looking for, her face showed not a hint of hesitation._

_When his lips touched hers everything in the world fell into place. Lily could have screamed, upon realising that _this_ was what she had been missing for the last 6 years, she lifted her arms wrapping them tightly around his neck and he smiled against her lips, running his tongue feather light across her bottom lip making her knees go weak and then…. _

Lily Evans sat bolt right up in her bed. "Damn it." She moaned raking a hand through her long auburn locks, her lips tingled and she rolled over into her pillow to smother her frustrated scream. Her horrible morning ritual was becoming more and more frequent, her entire summer had been plagued with dreams of James Potter, his beautiful hazel eyes staring right into her soul, and then she would wake up with a start and try to convince herself she was not in love with James Potter. Admittedly though it was getting harder every day.

_You shouldn't be thinking this Lily; you _can't_ be thinking this I mean its James Potter for crying out loud. _

Lily thought desperately as she freed herself from the tangled mess of blankets spread out around her. At this point however it was far to late for Lily's desperate thoughts.

_Its only another two days lily, two days and you'll be back at school, you can see how much of prat potter really is.._

She stomped across the hall to the bathroom, fresh clothes scrunched in her fist.

_Yes Lily two days, until you will be back on the platform, two days and his smile will make your knees go completely weak. _

"No!" Lily groaned slamming the door to the bathroom hoping that her insane thoughts would stay outside as well.

Lily Evans watched her reflection in the foggy mirror, her eyes were wide and sparkled bright green even through the steamy haze that filled the bathroom.

_Do you love him Lily?_

_Yes._

_Wait No!_

_Maybe_

_Arghh I don't know. _

_You might want to figure that out sometime soon then. _

_And how do you suggest I accomplish that, _

_I don't know, I'm you aren't I go call Marly or Hestia and stop arguing with yourself, it's the first sign of insanity. _

"Yes and so is fancying James P-Potter" Lily muttered as she half stomped down stairs.

"Lily was that you coming down the stairs? I could have sworn it was a heard of elephants." Harry Evans grinned at his youngest daughter, he green eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, and he was caught of guard for just a moment looking at the extraordinary young woman she had grown into.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled at her father, both father and daughter knew however that the smile in question, didn't reach her eyes.

Some 239 kilometres away one James Daniel Potter awoke with a start, like most nights his dreams had been plagued by Lily Evans, her vibrant red head and sparkling green eyes haunted him.

Because in James Potters dreams he very rarely managed to get the girl, his most recent and particularly frequent dream pictured Lily in a white dress, her eyes alight with wonder and a smile that could start a dead mans heart gracing her perfect lips. James dream was of Lily Evans wedding day, the Groom was as always the same tall faceless man, who was aiding Lily in the complete and utter destruction of James heart.

"It was just a dream Prongs." Sirius said for the umpteenth time that morning becoming desperate to console his best friend.

"Yeah, but eventually it will be a reality wont it." James groaned wincing at the thought.

"James mate, you've got a whole year, you've got the freaking badge for crying out loud and better yet this time Lily actually cares about you." A small smile flickered across James' lips as he thought of the silver badge sitting by his bedside.

Sirius grinned when he sore the smile tugging at his brothers frown. He loved Lily like a sister but sometimes he wanted to hex her to Merlin and back, because for a smart girl she could be incredibly daft.

Sixth year had been undoubtedly a big change for the Marauders, Little-Lily-Evans, who was not so little anymore had finally given up on her supposed loathing of James. As a result of which Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marly and Hesita couldn't have been happy with the arrangement meaning that none of them had to endure neither Lily nor James' ridiculousness any longer.

"Only 2 more days Prongs." Sirius said watching his brothers' smile broaden.

" It'll be weird not living with you mate." James said solemnly but he couldn't hide the grin plastered across his face.

"Yeah mate I am sure you are completely devastated to be living in the Heads dorm with Evans and not the 3 of us." Sirius laughed jumping up from his seat, James following him outside to continue yesterdays quidditch match.

"Yeah, your right Pads, I'm not gonna miss you at all." James joked. It was with a heavy heart however that he pushed away from the springy summer grass realising that this time it truly was his last shot with Lily.

"LILY IT'S TIME TO GO!" Violet Evans called to her daughter, it was the first of September and Violet and Harry were not ready to say goodbye to their youngest child.

"Coming Mum!" Lily yelled latching Elsie's cage and sending her things down the stairs by themselves, revelling just slightly in the lift of the trace from her now 17-year-old self.

"Take a good look Els' who knows when we'll be coming back here," Lily murmured to herself looking around her now very plain bedroom.

She had spent all of her holidays at Hogwarts during 6th year, spending time with her very reckless Marauders. Her comradeship with the 4 boys had grown substantially over the previous year; they had gone from mutual enmity to close friends. The major reason for this was although unbeknownst to him, undeniably the fault of James. Lily was astounded at how he had changed over the course of the summer after 5th year, both physically and mentally. He had grown out his inky black hair so that it was much shaggier; he had filled out into a true chasers build, his shoulders were broader and he had been a good head taller to. Lily knew from multiple warm days out by the giant lake with Marly Hesita and the Marauder's that he had filled out substantially in the abs department as well.

The major change to James Potter however was the shedding of his more prat-ish behaviourisms. He no longer cursed anyone who walked past, his pranks had become much less frequent, and when they did occur were much better humoured and had not lead to anyone's hospitalisation. Most importantly to Lily however was his behaviour towards her, they were James and Lily now not Potter and Evan's, he had reframed from humiliating her in anyway for the entire year, and his incessant date proposals had died of almost completely. It was this sweet and wonderful side of James that Lily had gotten to know over 6th year and who had been the cause of her dreams over the summer. The James that had pulled her into his warm arms so tightly as they left Kings Cross Station for the summer. And it was the James who had been writing to lily every week for the last 3 months, that she was trying to deny her feelings for.

Lily was filled with a mixture of dread and elation as she pulled up to Kings Cross with her parents at a quarter to 11. After 6 years of experience she handled her truck and Else's cage with ease, positioning it properly onto a trolley and pushing through the crowds with her parents towards platforms 9 and 10.

"Well Lily-pad." Harry smiled sadly at his little girl.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered throwing her arms around him he smoothed her hair down like he had when she was young and tried to keep the lump from rising in his throat as he held his daughter close.

"Write to me ok, Bud." He asked his daughter quickly, as he had done for the last 6 years.

"Always Dad." She winked at him before embracing her mother.

"Oh Lily-flower, I'm so proud of you, you have truly grown into a wonderful girl." Violet kissed her daughters forehead, holding her close wishing time would slow just for a moment.

"Come on love, its time for Lils to go." Harry said gently hating having to interrupt their goodbye.

"Yes, yes I suppose it is, I love you lily." Her mother sniffled and smiled at lily before whispering into her ear.

"Maybe you could bring James home for Christmas, we would love to meet him."

"W-what." Lily spluttered looking at her mothers piercing blue eyes.

"Oh Lily love, I've known for years, mothers intuition and all." She whispered tapping the side of her nose.

"Go on Lily its 5 too." Her father reminded her as Lily tried to scrape her jaw of the ground.

"Bye." Lily called looking back at her parents as she walked quickly through the barrier her head still spinning from her mothers words.


	2. Waking Up James

Disclaimer: I dont Not own Harry Potter or any of its Character.

Please review.

L

* * *

James yawned rubbing his eyes as he stumbled down the last, of many, stairs to the kitchen of the Potters home. The first day of September dawned dark and cloudy as he yawning once more riffled through the cupboards looking for a bowl and cereal.

The clock above the kitchen workbench read 5:54 am. For James, or anyone of a sane mind really that was particularly early but he couldn't sleep a wink longer, today was the day, today he was going back to school but more important back to Lily.

His dreams hadn't stopped (nor slowed) as the last few maddening days of summer had. The previous 2 days had been filled with Sarah Potter screaming at James and Sirius demanding that they both finish packing there trunks before they even set foot near a broomstick. There had been about a thousand last minute trips to Diagon Alley just to be certain they had to have everything they needed for there final year at Hogwarts.

James inhaled deeply as he sat down on the kitchen counter, revelling in the fact that Sarah wasn't up yet to demand for him to go to the dinning room or at least the small kitchen table to eat. For the first time he could remember he was both excited and exhilarated as well as anxious and undeniably nervous to get back to school.

James was just finishing his cereal and pondering how Lily would take to his insanely unexpected appointment as Head-Boy when he hear the unquestionable sound of an owl tapping on the kitchen window. Abandoning his empty bowl and thoughts, he hurried over to the window letting the shaky looking tiny tawny bird in. it nipped at his finger affectionately before holding out its leg, were a fine scroll had been carefully fastened. The letter simply read.

James & Sirius.

He knew both the spell and the handwriting well. The letter in question had been placed under an enchantment so that only those to whom it was explicitly addressed could read it. Being the son of two Aurors, James was used to this kind of post. What he wasn't used to though was his mother leaving without saying goodbye. It was most definitely his mother's hand that had addressed the letter and in James 17 years that had only ever meant one thing, his father and Mother had left, again.

James sighed leaving the letter on the table for when Sirius awoke, and decided to take advantage of his ridiculously early rising and use as much of the hot water as he pleased in a wonderfully hot and long shower. Grinning wickedly to himself James took the stairs two at a time failing to notice the family clock on the kitchen wall and the two hands, labelled Daniel and Sarah, that were now pointing directly at _Mortal Peril. _

Sirius Black awoke late it was after 9:30 when he finally pulled himself from his bed looking at his alarm clock he swore loudly running to the bathroom and jumping quickly into the shower.

"JESUS PRONGS!" he screamed as the ice water cascaded over him and he groped for his wand on the nearby sink.

James however didn't hear the string of profanity's that followed his name, when Sirius for a moment couldn't find his wand, and was standing starkers in the freezing shower, as he too had lost track of time.

The cloud cover had stayed solid but the violent grey had faded to a more over-cast white, there was a definite forewarning of rain that was surely to come later but for the moment it was a fine morning, and James was choosing to spend his last few hours at home outside on his broom, trying to distract himself from the term ahead. This was the one place he felt truly at peace with the world, in the sky soaring above the ground. He was of in his own little world, his thoughts flashing from quidditch plans for the season, to his head boy duties, to Lily, to pranks with the marauders and about a hundred and five other things. He felt as if he had only been on his broom for a matter of minutes when Sirius booming voice broke through his daydreaming.

"OI PRONGS!" Sirius hollered.

PRONGS DAMN IT! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO _NOW"_ he yelled to his best mate hanging out of his bedroom window like a crazy person. It was 10:15 and they had to get their trunks and selves to the station as soon as wizardly possible.

"SHIT_!" _James cried as he quickly dismounted his broom sprinting back inside and up the stairs to his bedroom.

James and Sirius apparated all through the house, not having a minute to spare for running, as they grabbed there last minute things. James pocketed the letter from his mother as he ran through the kitchen and back up the stairs to were Sirius and all their things were waiting for them.

25 minutes later James and Sirius had loaded their belongings onto the gleaming scarlet engine and walked back onto the crowded steam filled platform.

"Well Mate, Emmeline Vance is over there and as much as I would love to stay and watch you search desperately for our lovely-Lily Emmeline seems to have forgotten that I snogged her best friend in a broom cupboard in fourth year, so" Sirius smiled stretching out the word more than necessary, "without further ado." He grinned waggling his eyebrows at James who couldn't help but laugh at his best mate as he rushed of to a waiting Emmeline Vance, and a secluded corner of the platform.

James turned in a slow circle looing for any sign of the girl who had stolen, and had the ability to trample, his heart. He could hear rushed goodbyes and Christmas reminders, reunions of friends and weeping first-year mothers all around him. He craned his neck over a pack of particular small first years examining the crowd for a streak of red hair, or sparkling green eyes. His eyes zeroed in on the back of her head, as she walked away from the train after depositing her trunk.

"LILY!" he cried above the noisy crowds.

She spun her hair flying out in a fluid circle before cascading over her shoulders to rest on her back. James could have sworn that her green eyes sparkled when she sore him, but then again this was Lily Evans, so he new better than to get his hopes up.

Lily spun at the sound of her name, there he was, his ebony hair was messy as usual, his glasses settled against his beautiful hazel eyes, he had grown even more over the summer and his grey shirt only just masked the muscles of his arms and chest. Her heart leapt to her throat as she pushed through the crowd, only half realising that she was running towards him.

She jumped into his waiting arms, before she even realised what she was doing, and he held her round the waist spinning her around.

_I am in so far over my head. _

_Yes but you love it. _

_Shut it _

_I'm you I cant shut it when are you going to learn that. _

"Potter, PUT ME DOWN." Lily whispered menacingly, a small part of her not wanting James to let her go at all.

"Ahh I missed you Evans" James grinned at her, but his smile didn't reach his flawless hazel eyes, a factor that Lily noticed.

"I missed you too James." Lily blurted stupidly.

_Oh brilliant lily, why don't you just confess that you fancy that stupid git and get it over with. _

_Hey don't cal him that. _

_HAH! See you do like him or else you wouldn't have defend him, from yourself !! _

_Seriously will you ever shut it. _

_GOD get a grip , we are not daft, I cant shut it gez._

A strange look crossed over his face, James was filled with a sense of extreme euphoria as well as deep confusion. Even for there new 'friends' relationship they were never this close. Their camaraderie was always filled with half sarcastic remarks and jokes.

_Oh Bollocks you've done it now Lily. _

"I-I mean as much as you can miss a huge messy-haired git." Lily said quickly trying to cover her tracks.

"That's more like it" James though to himself a little sadly.

"Aww you know you love me Evan's" he grinned speaking aloud.

_Yes yes I do, _

_Seriously just shut it. _

_Do we really need to go over this again Lily?_

_No, no I get it your me, Its my thoughts but my 'thoughts' are wrong OK, they have to be. I Lily Evans can not fancy James potter. No, no absolutely not, I will not allow it. _

_At this point I don't know how much of say we get in the matter love. _

_Shit!_

_

* * *

Please Please Review and tell me what you think _


	3. Not So Little Lily Evans Anymore

"Lily." Marly squealed her shoulder long dark brown hair flying out behind her as she ran to embrace her best friend.

"Marly, its been forever." Lily grinned a wicked grin gracing her lips and making her eyes sparkle, in actuality it had been 4 days since Lily had last seen her two best friends Marlene McKinnon and Hesita Jones. They had gone school shopping together in Diagon alley on Monday.

"I know I could barely recognise you." The brunette grinned, linking arms with Lily.

"Any sign of Hesita?" Lily asked curiously.

"No but I am sure she's around here somewhere, either that or she's of snogging her summer-boy senseless." Marly whispered scathingly and lily had to hold back her laughter as they caught a glimpse of long black hair out the trains window.

"Oh Hesita Jones, you _are_ in trouble." Lily laughed motioning to the tall brown haired boy occupying their friends' attention.

"Come on, we better find a carriage before Miss-snog-a lot catches us." Marly giggled running down the hall looking for an empty carriage.

15 minutes later the brilliant scarlet stemmer was racing through the English countryside on its way back to Hogwarts. Marly and Lily had indeed found themselves an empty compartment and settled in for the long ride back to school.

"God the two of you are a hard pair to find." Hesita grinned as she slide open the glass door, she had pulled her long black hair back into a messy bun a few dark whisp of hair fell around her face mixing wonderfully with the green holly head harpies t-shirt she wore.

"Oh its nice of you to join us Hes'."

"Yes how was tall, dark, and sucking your face off." Lily asked innocently batting her long eyelashes at her friend, who grinned wickedly in return.

"You know me better than that lily-flower, you know I don't snog and squeal."

"HAH!" Marly scoffed laughing, and Hesita flopped down next to her elbowing her in the ribs whilst she was at it.

"Well my lovelies as you already know how my morning has been, would you be kind enough to enlighten me with your wonderful life stories, from the last four days." Hesita asked her tone filled with mock formality as she watched her two best friends expressions change.

"Well I don't know about me, but our Lovely-Lily here seemed to have a very _friendly_ reunion with one James Potter." Marly offered innocently her blue eyes flashed wickedly at lily.

"W-what." Hesita spluttered chocking on the water she had been drinking.

Lily felt her stomach drop.

_Oh god _

_How did Marly possibly see me_

_Should I tell them? _

_Again with the asking me? _

_Well I don't know who else to ask. _

_Tell her what? _

_That I fancy James. _

_AH HUH! See a confession you do like him. _

_No, No No I don't I just meant. Arghh I hate you. _

"Little Lily Evans, Ms-I-would-never-in-my-life-fancy-a-self-absorbed-arrogant-toe-rag-like-James-Potter" I winced as Hesita, who had finished her spluttering, quoted my previous words.

"Ok to be fair that was back in fifth year. A lots changed since then." Marly added feeling a tad guilty for releasing hurricane Hesita on the unsuspecting Lily. But Marly couldn't help it, she had been so excited when she sore James hugging lily on the platform.

"Yeah _a lots _changed apparently." Hesita grinned waggling her eyebrows at Lily, in a very Sirius Black manner.

"Oh shut your face." Lily smiled at her friend, worrying about eh siege of questions about to come.

"Fat change Lil's." Marly answered for Hesita, her guilty thoughts had vanished.

"So what happened." Hesita said, speaking for both girls.

"Nothing." Lily answered trying to keep her voice level, she didn't understand her own possible/impossible feelings yet there was no way she was ready to speak them allowed to her best friends, whom she knew would squeal and jump about like the salamander sisters if they had the slightest inclination of her having possible yet still undefined feelings for James Potter.

"Were friends, I hadn't seen him in three months that's it." Lily added feeling a pang of guilt as she conveniently forgot to mention the letters she and James had been swapping all summer and the way her heart had raced when he held her in his arms.

"Oh Lils." Hesita sighed exasperatedly, "when are you going to stop acting like you've got flubber worms for brains and realise that you like him too." She begged.

"How about never." Lily snapped not sure whether or not she was lying to both herself and her friends.

Hesita and Marly gave each other a knowing look but dropped the subject eagerly awaiting the day Lily would finally wake up and realising that she was desperately in love with James potter, and that she was the only one left on the planet who didn't see it. Well apart from maybe James who would probably think Sirius had used the imperius curse on her.

An hour flew by and lily changed into her school uniform, fastening the shiny new head girl to her dark jumper, deciding to go without her black cloak. Lily straightened her skirt and loosened the knot in her maroon and gold tie. Her hands shook slightly she was nervous about going to address the new prefects but more so about meeting her other head student.

"I wonder who it will be?" Marly asked giving Hesita and knowing smile, one that lily didn't pick up on.

"I don't know, maybe Remus, oh I do hope its not that awful Slytherin Davis, can you imagine having to share a common room with him for a year, oh it would be awful." Lily grumbled a slight note of panic in her voice at the thought.

"Don't worry Lily, Dumbledore picks the Heads remember, I bet it will be someone excellent." Hesita said convincingly throwing a wink at Marly, which went once again unseen by Lily.

"Ok, then wish me luck."

"Good luck Head Girl." They both called as Lily made her way out of the carriage, Both Hesita and Marly were cackling wildly and Lily could hear them still calling encouragement out to her as she made her way through the crowded hallway carriage.

"Hi Lily." Alice Pierce called out to her as she passed through the corridor; Alice was a 7th year Ravenclaw who Lily had been a prefect with the previous year.

"Oh hi Alice," lily said smiling at the petit blonde girl, "How was your summer?"

"Oh it was great thanks Lily, congratulations on getting head girl by the way you'll be wonderful." Alice added sincerely.

"Thanks Ali, I've gotta run but I'll see you at the meeting later." Lily added waving.

"Sure will." Alice waved heading back into her compartment, while Lily hurried further down the train.

Lily took a deep breath before stepping up to the compartments door.

_It'll be fine lily just smile and breath. _

She slid open the glass door and gasped.

"James."


End file.
